Stranded
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Culumon tries to bring Juri back to reality in the D- Reaper and somehow the subject of Takato comes up. Takuri.


Psycho Moon: Stranded is a song by Plumb. I do not own it.  
  
Uniemon: Psycho Moon, also, doesn't own Digimon.   
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy.  
  
Stranded  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Juri and Culumon sat in the D- Reaper waiting for help to arrive. Well… Culumon was waiting for help to arrive. Juri was feeling sorry for herself and just wanted to die.  
  
"Juri! SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Culumon. Juri sat here tangled in the D- Reaper. "JURI! LEOMON WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE THIS!" She still sat there. "TAKATO WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE THIS! TAKATO NEEDS YOU JURI BUT HE CAN'T SAVE YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!"  
  
"Takato…" Juri whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Culumon blinked. "Of course… Takato needs you Juri… and I think you need him too…" Juri's eyes started to get teary. "What's wrong, Juri?"  
  
"Takato…" Juri said slowly. "He's trying so hard to save us and… and… THE CHAOS WILL KILL HIM BEFORE HE CAN GET TO US!" Juri started to cry into her hands.   
  
You know it only breaks my heart  
  
"Juri… you got to think positively… Takato can do it… you'll see…" Culumon said.  
  
"NO! HE CAN'T!" yelled Juri. "WHAT IF HE GETS KILLED!?! Then it would be all my fault."  
  
'Juri seems to have changed so much since Leomon died. It's almost like her heart is in some kind of darkness.' Culumon thought.  
  
To see you standing in the dark  
  
Alone  
  
"Takato is not going to die, Juri! And it won't be your fault if he dies!" Culumon said, knowing what Juri would say next.  
  
"Why do you say that?" whispered Juri.   
  
"Which? Takato no dying or it won't be your fault?" asked Culumon, who was a little confused.  
  
"Why do you say Takato is not going to die?" asked Juri.   
  
"Because Takato is tough and besides… Takato has these ooowwwee… goooeeee feelings for you." Culumon smiled.  
  
"What?" Juri looked at Culumon.  
  
"Juri… I don't know what the word is called but I know that out there Takato is waiting for you to come back to him. That it's killing him every second that he can't help you." Culumon looked at her sadly.  
  
Waiting there for me   
  
To come back  
  
Juri shacked a little. "I think I know what the word is…" She whispered.  
  
"What?" Culumon asked. "Is it bubble gum?"  
  
"No… love…" she whispered.  
  
"Love? What a pretty word! Is this love word what you feel for Takato too?" asked Culumon   
  
curiously.  
  
"I'm too afraid to say…" she whispered.  
  
I'm too afraid to show  
  
"Afraid? Why?"   
  
"Because if I say then the Chaos might go after him too… and I wouldn't want him have these feelings of sorrow coming over him too…" Juri said slowly.  
  
If it's coming over you  
  
Like it's coming over me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave   
  
That drags me out to the sea  
  
"So… you do… ummm… love him?" Culumon asked shyly.  
  
"I never said that, Culumon."  
  
"But Juri… it sounded like you didn't want him in this mess… like you do care for him…" Culumon looked at her with his big eyes.  
  
"I just don't want him to be stranded too." Juri said.  
  
And I wanna be with you   
  
And you wanna be with me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
And I don't wanna be  
  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded  
  
Culumon looked at Juri. 'Hurry up, Takato! Juri can't take much more of the Chaos feeding off of her.'  
  
I can only take so much  
  
These tears are turning me to rust  
  
"Takato… is he really waiting for me?" Juri asked quietly.  
  
"OF COURSE! He wants you to come back to him, Juri. Don't be afraid of him! Let him help you out of here!" said Culumon.  
  
I know you're waiting there for me to  
  
Come back  
  
I'm too afraid to show  
  
"I just don't want the chaos to take him too." She whispered. "Like a tidal wave."  
  
If it's coming over you  
  
Like it's coming over me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave   
  
That drags me out to the sea  
  
"You know Culumon… I really do wanna be with him… Takato is the only one who ever tried to understand me… see past the puppet… into the lonely little girl I am… no mother… no digimon… just Juri…" Juri sighed. "Stranded Juri."  
  
And I wanna be with you   
  
And you wanna be with me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
And I don't wanna be  
  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded  
  
~*~  
  
Takato stood looking at it. "Juri… I'm sorry… Lee's dad says we have to wait a little longer… they are working out a plan… Juri… I… I miss you… I feel so stranded out there without you… I LOVE YOU JURI!" Takato yelled. "Please come back."  
  
I miss you, I need you  
  
Without you, I'm stranded  
  
I love you so come back  
  
"Juri…" A few tears slipped down his cheeks. "I love you… I'll get you back… I'm not afraid to show just how much I really love you!"  
  
I'm not afraid to show  
  
"That D- Reaper can try and over come me too… like it over came you…"  
  
If it's coming over you  
  
Like it's coming over me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave   
  
That drags me out to the sea  
  
"That D- Reaper can do what it wants with me cause I won't rest until I see you safe… cause I wanna be with you… even being stranded with you I better than this." Takato said sadly.   
  
And I wanna be with you   
  
And you wanna be with me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
And I don't wanna be  
  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded  
  
"I need you, Juri." Takato whispered.  
  
Oh baby, I miss you  
  
Oh baby, I need you  
  
Oh baby, I love you  
  
So baby, come by  
  
~*~  
  
"I need you, Takato…" Juri cried. "I love you."  
  
Oh baby, I miss you  
  
Oh baby, I need you  
  
Oh baby, I love you  
  
So baby, come by  
  
So baby, come by  
  
So baby, come by  
  
~*~  
  
Takato sighed and looked up. "We'll both have to be stranded for now though… they say that we have to wait." Takato turned around and walked back into the building. 


End file.
